pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Flash
Super Mario Flash (also known and abbreviated as SMF1) is the first of two online games developed by Pouetpu and released on pouetpu.pbworks.com before the creation of Pouetpu-games site. Super Mario Flash is entirely based off of the Nintendo game "Super Mario Bros.", and also combines several features of different games such "Super Mario Bros. 3". The levels and map (to the right) shown in "1 player game" are also new made by Pouetpu himself. The main feature of this game is that includes a level editor so the players could make their own levels and share it on the forum/site so other players could test them and rate them. Super Mario Flash also includes two protagonists: Mario and Luigi. It's succesor is Super Mario Flash 2, an official game made few years later due to the success of the game. NOTE: The community has moved to level palace and has a new game called Super Mario Construct. History Over the past several years, new versions of the game have been released. One of the major updates to the game included the ability to create levels using the level editor. Gameplay The following list contains the actions Mario and Luigi can do while testing/playing a level: * Movement: arrow keys * Fireballs: space * Open Doors: space The following list contains the actions Mario and Luigi can do on 1-player game map. * Move character/choose an item on items menu: ↑, ↓, →, ← * Play a level/select item on items menu: space * Open/close items menu: B Features The game includes: 1-player game Super Mario Flash offers a 1-player game where players can play at Pouetpu's levels made. This game contains 10 levels: * Level 1: A grassland themed level, contains bonus zone. * Level 2: A cave themed level, after getting at the final pipe, the player will exit to a short grassland level. * Level 3: Trees level * Level 4: Forest level * Level 5: Castle level, the player will confront Bowser for first time. * Level 6: Grassland level * Level 7: Cave level, after getting at the final pipe, the player will exit to a short grassland level. * Level 8: Trees level * Level 9: Forest level * Level 10: Castle Level, the last level. Player contronts Bowser for second time. * The game also includes passages and Toad houses. * Passage 1: Conects the first map with the secre toad house * Passage 2: Conects the second map with passage 3 * Passage 3: Conects passage 2 with Level 10 * Toad house: Place where Mario can obtain items to save on his item menu * Toad house (2): Place where Mario can obtain items to save on his item menu * Secret shop: Place where Mario can get lives by selling 10000 points Level Editor SMF1 also features a built-in level editor, in which users can build and edit their own levels. Common types of levels # Classic # Puzzle # Hold # Kaizo Game hacks Super Mario Flash 1 has some game hacks made by different users. These hacks only change the graphics of the game and do not add any extra elements which you can use in the Level Editor. * Super Toad Flash * SMF1 Urban Edition * Super Mario Flash Galaxy * Mittenland Mario Flash * Super Mario Bros Flash * Fast Mario * Super Mario Flash: Candy Edition * Super Softendo Flash (by capedmariok) These hacks might only change the graphics of the game, but one hack is called Super Mario Flash Ver. E created by Hiro, which adds new elements to the game: * More items (Poison Mushroom and the 1-Up) * Ability to place items in brick blocks and invisible blocks * Axe, Magic Ball, Cloud objects, Fire Bars are now moved to the Objects section and now colored for other themes * Bigger tileset, including Brick Blocks and ? Blocks colored for other themes. * More themes! (Hills, Rock, Autumn, Night, Dark, Waterfall, 3 other versions of the Castle theme, etc.) * 2 Bowser types: Normal Bowser and Hammer Bowser, Goomba for the Castle theme. * More music (11 new tracks, e.g. Bonus Area theme, the original Castle theme) Super Mario Flash 10 by Softendo is also another game, adding new elements and another interface. The interface is based off Windows 10 and can be found on Level Palace or the original website (softendo.000webhostapp.com). The latest version is v10.5.13071 and has been made in 2019. You can only create your own levels in the game. It has some advantages over Hiro's SMF ver. E, like Tile 301 (custom question block, spawn any item you like). But, as in the original game, you can't put items inside brick blocks. Trivia * The level design is based off Mario NES games, but the actual aesthetics are ripped from Super Mario All-Stars. * This game is rarely used when compared to it's successor on PG nowadays. * The user "Softendo" made an un-official new version of SMF1: v4.0, which can be found on ShareSWF. Category:Games